1. Field of the Invention
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention relates to a connection cable for connecting units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a mode of connecting units, daisy chain connection as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-541878, for example, has been known. Each of the units of the daisy chain connection disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2013-541878 includes an input port and an output port.
A signal is transmitted between units in one direction and a user needs to connect the units in consideration of the direction of a connection cable. As the number of units increases, the connection becomes more complicated.